


She Says I Smell Like

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bittersweet, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, POV Lesbian Character, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Four moments in four women's lives.Oneshot





	She Says I Smell Like

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["She keeps me warm"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/304935) by Mary Lambert. 



> Chiara = fem!Romano; Esmeralda (or Esmé) = fem!Spain. Isabella = fem!Italy; Louise = fem!Germany

> 1\. Esmeralda
> 
> _She says I smell like  
>  Safety and home_

Esmeralda wakes up with her hair fanned out behind her. It's one of those slow waking ups, and she can tell by now that it's just going to be a lazy day.

The girl next to her sleeps curled up on her side, her face on her arms. Esmeralda can't help but smile when she looks at her. She leans her head against the back of Chiara's head, just to be comforted by her heat.

Of course as soon as Esmeralda gets comfortable, Chiara stirs and rolls over. "You awake, idiota?"

"Mm..." Esmeralda murmurs. "I just woke up, _mi amor_. We don't have to get out of bed yet."

"Damn right we don't." She rolls her eyes and leans into her more. Chiara has really been through a lot, and she isn't the most affectionate person out there. But that means Esmeralda just treasures the small moments even more.

"I was just remembering when we were little." Esmeralda smooths a hand over Chiara's hair gently, lovingly. "When we first met. How angry you were." She laughs and Chiara flushes lightly. "How  cute I thought you were~"

"Shut up." She huffs. Esmeralda just laughs. As long as they've got each other, they'll be good.

 

> 2\. Chiara
> 
> _I named both of her eyes  
>  Forever  
>  And please don't go_

"I fucking hate you!" She screams, furious tears running down her cheeks and into the choked creases of her neck. Chiara is fire -- she always has been, Esmeralda remembers, from the very second she laid eyes on her.

Their fights have never been easy.

"Chi--" Esmeralda tries desperately. Her hair's fallen out of its bun, her voice cracking dangerously. "Please, just try to calm down and listen to me--"

"No! Shut the fuck up!" Chiara snaps, and before Esmeralda can stops her, she runs into the bedroom and slams the door.

It's happened before but it's not either of them are used to it. Or okay with it.

Esmeralda follows her -- and she knows the door is locked so she doesn't try to open it. Instead she leans against the door and puts her face in her hands.

Chiara opens it eventually. She doesn't hug her or anything. Of course not. But she sits down on her other side, leans against her, and her eyes are red.

"...thought you left." She grunts. Esmeralda looks surprised. "Thought you got sick of me. Of this."

"Oh, _mi amor_ , you know that's not true..." Esmeralda says very gently. "I don't think I'll ever leave you. Even if you want me to. I promise."

She stands up and presses a chaste kiss to her forehead. Chiara wraps her arms around her neck again fiercely, and neither of them want to ever let go.

 

> 3\. Isabella
> 
> _She says the people stare  
>  Because we look so  
>  Good together_

Isabella is pointing at the window shops that they pass, but Louise doesn't really pay attention. Her muscular shoulders are stiff. People are staring. She's always been on edge about things like this, Isabella knows. It's not that she's embarrassed or something. That's the last thing.

Isabella is lucky to have a family that's happy for her and Louise. Lou, however, is not that lucky. She holds her hand tighter to let her know everything's all right.

"Don't worry!" Isabella says happily. "They love us, Lou... And more importantly, I love you."

She stands on her tiptoes and presses a kiss to her cheek.

 

> 4\. Louise
> 
> _And I can't change  
>  Even if I tried  
>  Even if I wanted to_

Louise eats dinner next to her brother Gilbert, and their grandfather. Gil is chattering away about his girlfriend -- some little blonde, a nice enough girl -- and Lou isn't surprised. She's not really paying that much attention to the conversation. After all, Gilbert's been going on about her for days now. So she's eating her potatoes and her steak in relative peace, thinking of work and Isabella and all of that...Bella's birthday is coming up soon, what should she get her? Hm...

"Louise, your brother has a girlfriend already. When are you going to bring a man around the house?"

The atmosphere gets several degrees colder in seconds. Gilbert looks between her and their grandfather worriedly. She grips her silverware until her knuckles are white.

"I've been busy with work, _Opa_." she says flatly.

His face is lined -- he's not that old, and he's raised the two of them so she knows he's not stupid. "Well, I want to know you're happy before I die, Louise."

I am, she wants to say. I want you to meet Isabella. With all my heart -- you'd love her, just like I do. Please, just...

Don't judge us. I couldn't stand to see her hurt.

"More beer!" Gilbert interrupts loudly, slamming a few bottles onto the table for their grandfather. He stares into Louise's eyes shrewdly. Her skin crawls and she wants to tell the truth but--

She looks away first.


End file.
